The new Elements: My little OC
by sketchartist9
Summary: Galari has never really liked meeting friends...but when princess Luna sends her to Ponyville to discover the magic of friendship, what will she discover, and what friends will she make? -Based off of original series, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.-


**(A/N) Hey! This fan-fic is based of the episodes of Mlp:Fim...**

**All credit for the original episodes goes to their creators.**

**Please review (Do i have grammar issues?) and enjoy the story!**

_Once upon a time, in the magical land of Equestria,_

_there were two regal sisters who ruled together,_

_and created harmony for all the land._

_To do this, the eldest used her unicorn powers to raise the sun at dawn;_

_the younger brought out the moon to begin the night._

_Thus, the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects,_

_all the different types of ponies. But as time went on, the older sister became resentful._

_The ponies loved the night, they always cherished the moment when the moon would_

_let up, and never praised for daylight. One fateful day, the older unicorn refused to_

_lower the sun to make way for the night._

_The younger sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one's heart had_

_transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness: Daydream Sun._

_She vowed that she would shroud the land in eternal daylight._

_Reluctantly, the younger sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to ponydom:_

_the Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony,_

_she defeated her older sister, and banished her permanently in the sun._

_The older sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon..._

_" ...and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since."_

"Hmm... Elements of Harmony. I know I've heard of those before... but where?" Galari said.

She had just been sitting in the grass in canterlot, her hometown, where she was studying the

history of Equestria. Now studying was something Galari liked to do besides practice magic,

do math, and chemistry. You could say she was a pony who loves to learn. But today on

this cloudless afternoon, Galari was just focused on her studies. She got up, used her horn

to put her books in her sadlebag, and trotted off home.

Galari has a bright yellow coat along with a light yellow mane with small white streaks.

her cutie mark was a pi sign over a blue sparkle.

As she was walking, her "friends" had approched her.

"There you are, Galari! Velvet Heart is having a little get-together in the east castle courtyard. You wanna come?" Diamond fabric said.

"Oh, sorry, girls... I've got a lot of studying to catch up on." Galari said, then left to her home.

Diamond fabric sighed. "Does that pony do anything except study? I think she's more interested in books than friends."

Galari trotted up her castle steps, and into her tower home in the canterlot suburbs, focused on her studies.

"I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony." Galari said.

She opened the door using her magic, but at the same time smacking her pet ice-bird, Silver in the head.

"Ow!" Silver groaned.

"There you are. Quick, find me that old copy of Predictions and Prophecies." Galari noticed the smashed present on the

floor next to silver. "What's that for?"

"Well, it was a gift for Velvet Heart, but..."

"Oh Silver, you know we don't have time for party's."

"But Galari, were on summer break."

Galari was already looking through several books to find the one she wanted.

"No, no, no... no, no, no! Silver!" Galari shouted.

"It's over here!" Silver said, clutching the book in her talons.

She came over to Galari and set it on a podium for her to read.

Galari imediatly went over to it and started to find The Elements of Harmony.

"Elements, Elements, E, E, E... Aha! Elements of Harmony, see: Mare in the sun?"

Galari quickly serched for mare in the sun.

"Mare, mare... aha!"

_The Mare in the sun, myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equestria,_

_defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the sun. Legend has it that on the longest_

_day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape, and she will bring about daylight eternal!_

"oh my gosh, Silver! Do you realize what this means?" Galari said.

"Take a note please, to the Princess."

Silver took out a letter to write.

_My dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have led me to discover that we are on the precipice of disaster!_

_For you see, the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Daydream Sun, and she's about to return to Equestria, and_

_bring with her eternal daylight! Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy does not come true._

_I await your quick response._

_ Your faithful student, Galari._

"Got it!" silver said, putting the pen down.

"Great! Send it." Galari said.

"Now?"

"Of course!"

"Uh, I dunno, Galari, Princess Luna's a little busy getting ready for the Summer Sun Celebration. And it's, the day after tomorrow..."

"That's just it, Silver. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration! It's imperative that the Princess is told right away!"

"Okay, okay!" Silver then inhaled and let out a squawk of ice which sent the letter into dust, out the window, to the princess.

"There, it's on its way. But I wouldn't hold your breath..."

"Oh, I'm not worried, Silver. The Princess trusts me _completely_. In all the years she's been my mentor she's never once doubted me."

Silver squawked again and a letter came.

"What does the letter say?" Galari wondered.

_My dearest, most faithful student Twilight. You know that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely._

_...but you simply must stop reading those old books!_

_My dearest Twilight, there is more to a young pony's life than studying, so I'm sending you to supervise the preparations_

_for the Summer Sun Celebration in this year's location: Ponyville. And, I have an even more essential task for you to complete:_

_make some friends!_

Galari sighed as she chariot to Ponyville landed, and she was now in a different location sent to "make some friends".

she doesn't really _like_ to make friends... Silver glanced at Gala as they landed and said, "Look on the bright side, Galari,

The Princess arranged for you to stay in a library. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Yes, yes it does. You know why? Because I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can,

then get to the library to find some proof of Daydream Sun's return."

Silver was reminded of Luna's task, "Then... when will you make friends, like the Princess said?"

"She said to check on preparations. I am her student, and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of

Equestria does not rest on me making some friends."

Silver knew that Gala was anti-social, but maybe the ponies here aren't as snobby and boring as the ones

in Canterlot.

"Maybe the ponies in Ponyville have more interesting things to talk about then Canterlot. Come on, Gala, just try!" Silver said.

Silver urged Galari up to a pink earth pony with red streaks in her dark pink mane. Her cutie mark seemed to

be a notepad with a pencil.

"Um...Hello?" Galari said with a sly smile.

The pink pony just gave a surprised look, and slowly backed away.

"Well...that _was_ interesting.." Galari said.

_'failed attempt, but we can try again later...'_ Silver thought.

"Summer Sun Celebration official overseer's checklist. Number one, banquet preparations: Sketchy's Gallery." Silver said.

They then headed up to a two floor shop by the main center of town. By entering the first floor, they were greeted by a

Pegasus with; a light red coat, red and pink mane, and an artist's palate with a clay figure, a pen, and a paint brush for a cutie

mark. She had a long, straight mane and glasses.

"oh, um..Welcome to my shop! What can i do for you?" She said.

The mare was putting a tray of cupcakes on a big table labeled "Sweet treats, $1 bit each"

Galari sighed "Let's get this over with... Good afternoon. My name is Galari, and I'm here to uh,

see how your doing on the treats for the summer sun celebration..."

"Oh, well my name is Sketch Artist, and i uh..think I'm doing well...Would you like to try one of the..

treats i made?" She said quietly.

"uh, sure! What kind of treats do you have?" Gala said.

"Let's hope some cake..." Silver whispered to Gala.

"Well, i actually have a few..Cupcakes, cookies, punch, and other little candy's...oh! and cake." Sketch Artist said a little louder.

"Oh! I like those...Can i try one?" Gala asked.

"oh! sure thing, take whatever you'd like.." Sketch Artist said.

Galrai took one of the treats, trying it, and became very satisfied with the taste.

"mm! Very good...I think I'm done here...Ill be on my way then..." Gala said, then she waved a hoof and walked out.

"who next silver?" Galari said.

"weather is next, with um.. a Pegasus named Flash Fire." Silver said.

Galari looked up in the clods to see a light blue Pegasus with a dark blue mane poking a cloud and laughing.  
She had a long scruffy mane and a camera with a orange flash behind it as a cutie mark.  
Galari sighed at the childishness and called out to her.

"Hello! Flash Fire is it?" She said.

Flash Fire turned around to see a new pony and her eyes lit up. She imediatly flied down to see her.

"Hello New pony!" She said brightly.

"Well, it says your supposed to clear the skies...but i see your busy playing with them instead..." Galari said.

"But i am clearing the skies! I got some fantastic pictures too!" Flash Fire said, and held up pictures of cloud  
formations and other things in the sky. _they do look pretty good.._ Galari thought.

"But still..." Gala said.

"You don't believe me? Ill show you." Flash said, and flied into the sky, clearing the  
clouds while taking pictures of the formations she makes in the processes. She gets done  
in a fair amount of time, and flies back down to Galari and Silver.

"See! I told you!" She said, and smiled.

"But you...Never mind..." Gala said. "Ill see You then.."

"Wait...is that an ice bird!" Flash said.

"Bye!" Gala responded.

The two then walked up to a cute house with a average sized front yard. A purple earth pony with a short grey mane  
was on the front yard, Decorations spread all over. Her cutie mark was a white paper with sharp teeth.

Galari calmly trotted up to the house and Knocked on the fence. When she did so, the pony looked up.

"Yes?" She said.

"Hi! I'm galari, and I'm here to check on the decorations for the summer sun celebration festival." Galari said.

Gala looked down at the yard to see; white, blue, yellow, and pink streamers, Pictures of suns and moons,  
And scattered gems.

"Seems like it's going well." Galari chirped.

"Yeah, i decided to go with 'the princess theme.." She said.

"Cool! I like it, my names Galari by the way..."

"I'm Story flare." The pony said.

Then the two just stood there silently for a few minutes. Story flare finally broke the silence.

"I like your bird."

"Ill be going now..." Galari said.

"But..the bird! It's so bucking COOL!" Story flare shouted as Galari walked away.

Silver and Galari were now in a field, heading up to a unicorn named Niar~Muse, who was in charge of  
music. She had a white coat and brownish yellow mane. On the front of it was red. Her cutie mark was  
a black music note. She was playing a classic well-known anthem on the violin. It was very good too!  
Galari walked up to her.

"Um...hello!" The pony stopped playing.

"Yes?" She said looking up at Galari.

"Hi, I'm Galari and I'm here to see How the music is going for the festival."

"Oh! well, I'm Niar~Muse, and I can show you a song I made for it..." She said.

"Sure! I think We'd both like that, right Silver?" Gala said.

Silver nodded.

Niar started to play 'The Theme For Cantorlot's Sun'.

And it was magnificent. All the notes played were smooth and perfectly  
aligned. And when she stopped playing, Galari was almost disappointed.

"How was it?" Niar asked.

"AMA-I mean...Amazing!" Galari said.

"I could play another one for you and that beautiful bird of yours...what kind is it anyway?"

"It's and ice bird- now I _must_ be going home! It's getting late, heh.." Galari said, then trotted away.

"See you later!" Niar~Muse said.

Galari rushed over to her tree-house home. She couldn't wait to study..and be away from the public.

Silver looked disappointed. "You've been a little rude Galari.."

"I'm sorry Silver, but I have to convince the Princess that Daydream Sun is coming, and we're running out of time!" Galari said.

"I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time. Now, where's the light?"

Suddenly, the lights flickered on and the pink pony they meet before said, "surprise!" along with a bunch of other ponies.

The earth pony had a light pink coat along with a long dark pink mane that had red streaks in it. Her cutie mark was a note pad  
and a pencil.

Galari groaned as everypony started to dance and sing along to the party music. There were streamers and confetti everywhere.

"Hi! I'm Sketchpad, and i threw this party _just_ for you! Amazing party right!" She said.

"Yeah...very unexpected..." Galari said.

"Well of course it's unexpected..how else am i supposed to throw a surprise party? Any way, here, have a drink!" Then Sketchpad pushed her over to a table full of drinks.

Galari took one, not knowing what she was poring into it, and as soon as she took a sip she realized._ hot sauce _  
As her mouth was burning, she rushed out of the room.  
-

Now Galari was in the safety of her room. She was trying to block out the party music with her pillow, it was late!  
Silver then walked into the room.

"Hey galari, Sketchpad is planing some games to play, you should come along with us."

"All the ponies in this town are _crazy_! Do you know what time it is?" Galari said.

"But Galari, everypony has to stay up or they'll miss the Princess raise the sun! Really, you should lighten up..."

"Ugh, well, here I thought I'd have time to study these 'Elements of Harmony', but all this ridiculous 'friend making' is keeping me  
from it.." Galari said as they walked into town center.

"AW man, this is so exciting, don't you think- But not as exciting as the time you came into town and-"

Sketchpad was interrupted by fanfare, as a earth pony with a white coat and a grey mane that had a 'pony tail' styled in, walked onto a

balcony. She was in a suite and had a scroll as a cutie mark.

"Fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the start of the summer sun celebration!"

All the pony's cheered.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us  
the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equestria..." The mayor started.

Niar~muse looked to her audience in delight as she got her violin ready.

"Princess Luna!"

But unexpectedly, Luna did not come out. Instead, a swirl of light came to the balcony where Luna would of stood.  
And as the daylight rose very, very quickly,

"Daydream Sun!" Galari shouted as all the ponies gasped in fear.

Daydream Sun appeared, letting her fire-y mane flow over her white coat.

"Oh my beloved subjects, it's been so long since I've seen your precious night-loving faces." She said.

"Where's our princess?!" Story flare shouted. "You better!-"

Story flare was cut off by Sketch Artist who pulled her back. "You better be quiet.." She whispered in fear.

"Do you pony's know who i am?" Daydream Sun said.

Galari raised her hoof. "I now who you are! Your- Your the mare in the sun! Daydream Sun!"

All the pony's gasped.

"I'm so glad somepony remembers me.. then you also know why I'm here?"

"Your here to, to.." Galari gulped.

"Remember this night, little ponies, for it was your last. From this moment forth, the day will last forever!" Daydream sun said, then laughed evilly.

**-To be continued in next chapter-**


End file.
